Young, wild & free
by mishamigo7
Summary: Destiel. Sambriel. This is a story about the innocent high school kid Dean Winchester who becomes friends with Castiel Novak, the principals rebellious kid. Feel welcomed to come on see what will happen between these two. I started it three years ago, but i decided to republish it and continue the writing.
1. The Invitation

**This story wouldn't go as planned, if Dean and Sam would have the right age gap. In this story Dean is seventeen and Sam is sixteen.**

_So what we get drunk_

_So what we smoke weed_

_We're just having fun_

_We don't care who sees_

_So what we go out_

_That's how it's supposed to be_

_Living young and wild and free_

Practically Castiel Novak's life in a one song. He doesn't care at all about life. You never know if you're already dead tomorrow, so better live like there's no tomorrow. Castiel is young and wild and free, he doesn't take orders from anyone. Especially at Spring break.

Today is the last day of school. People can't wait to take a break from studying. Castiel is going to throw best party of the year again. He did it last year and year before that. It's awesome. His folks leaves town few days before Spring break and Castiel gets their whole house in use.

Castiel and his all seven brothers have already alcohol, drugs and other stuff, that they might need. Their whole town house - that is size of an estate - is ready for party. Now only has to tell everyone about it.

Castiel were sitting in math class sending a message to his brothers. The teacher were busy helping some student, so Castiel had his minute with phone. 'Send the party invites exactly at twelve o'clock.' He didn't have to wait too long, when all his brothers answered approvingly. He smiled little when he glanced at the clock. It was ten past twelve. He had a lot of time to send the party invites to every contact in his phone. He knew his brothers would do the exact same thing so they would have a lot of people coming over tonight.

Dean Winchester sighed loudly when he leaned on the wall and sat to the floor. He had been unpacking his things a whole week. He didn't have to go to school for the last week before Spring break, so he was finally got every box empty in his new room.

They had moved to Kansas last weekend. It sucked leaving their beautiful house behind in Eugene, Oregon. But their family friends live in Kansas, so it didn't matter that much. Now they were living in Lawrence, Kansas in a two-storied apartment next to a little diner, that was famous from its apple pie. Dean didn't complain, he loved pie. It was third in his list, after family and his beloved Impala.

Dean watched his room. It was upstairs, there was a big window and lot of space. The floor was light laminate and the walls were dark blue. There wasn't that much room after all the furniture and stuff Dean had brought with him. He had all kind of decorations in his bookcase that hold his favorite books. There was porcelain animals, few souvenirs from the places they had been while traveling across a few states to get in Kansas, and there was a little angel made from iron. And in a shelf over his computer table was school books and something important stuff, like keys, sunglasses, headphones and all other important things.

You can think Dean is kind of lame. That's something you got right. Dean didn't know how to live his teenage life. He even spent his sweet sixteen eating dinner and watching a movie with his family. He was always keeping his attention in school books or taking care of something important. Even his phone was more interesting than girls or boys. And everything went beyond alcohol, cigarettes, drugs and sex. Even sex. Who thinks that school is more important than sex. People like Dean Winchester. Lame people. Someone should do something about them, right?

Just when Dean was about to go hang his clock on the wall, his phone started to vibrate on the table. He grabbed it and answered to the phone call. Apparently Joanna Harvelle had really important news, she couldn't send a text message. 'Do you have something to do tonight? I guess not. Good. You're coming to party with me.' Dean didn't have much time to ask or argue with the girl. He ran his hand threw his dirty blonde hair as he bit his lip. He wasn't good with parties. "Wait what? No I'm not. I don't know anyone to party with," he answered as Jo started to go on and on how there would be Ash and Chuck and Lisa and all our friends. Dean could hear some shuffling going around on the other end. 'Stop it,' he heard Jo say before a gruff voice talked. 'Bring Sam with you. I wanna see the moose,' Crowley said quickly before hanging up. Dean was about to say that he didn't even know where the party was.

Dean left his phone in his room when he walked out to look for Sam, his younger brother. They had year age difference only. It wasn't that bad, expect their dad always reminded how Dean was the older and he had the responsibility on his own brother. "Sammy? You home?" Dean yelled. His voice almost echoed in this empty house. His dad had a lot of work to do, so living room and kitchen - practically the whole downstairs - was quite empty. Everything was in boxes. To be honest, their dad wasn't good at unpacking. It's going to take at least few months for him to get all the cardboard boxes out of the house.

"What Dean? I'm middle of something important," his brother came out of his room to the hall watching Dean annoyed. He always had something important to do, but it wasn't that important if someone got him something better to do.

"What are you doing in there? Watching gay porn or something? I'm the most important thing in your tiny world," Dean said with a wide smirk and a little laugh. He was always teasing his little brother. He just couldn't stop it. It was the thing that big brothers do.

"No, I'm reading a magazine," Sam responded closing his door behind him as he was going downstairs for something to eat.

"Ew, too much information, Samantha," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded something like 'not that kind of a magazine, bastard'. Dean started laughing before he remembered there was actually cause why he had called his brother. "Oh yeah, I actually had something important to say to you."

"Oh, what is it?" Sam asked as he took a can of soda out of the fridge. He leaned to the counter and watched his older brother with questioning look.

"I just got invitation to a party. And you're welcomed to join me," the blonde told to Sam with a smile. Sam couldn't believe his ears. He was going to a party with his brother after living a week in Lawrence. Oh, this was way better than Oregon. Wait, with Dean? Seriously? But why?

"Why are you taking me with you?" the boy asked, totally confused. Dean would never ever take him to a party. And if Dean allowed it, dad would definitely say no. Dean could obviously go but Sam always had to stay home. Maybe it was because Dean wasn't the type of person to to anything irresponsible.

"Jo and the others want to see you. And we are NOT going there to drink, we're just going to meet people. Otherwise I won't take you with me," Dean said. He would not bring drunk Sam home from a party. And he can't even go there if he doesn't promise to his dad, that they won't drink any alcohol, take any drugs or do anything that their dad would do.

"Fine, no drinking. So who's party is it? And when are we going?" Sam questioned. Dean shrugged his shoulders and told Sam that Jo didn't say. She just told that they had a party tonight.

Castiel were standing middle of their big living room looking around. He saw people from high school, college and work life. It was great. He tried to find all his brothers so he would know everyone was there. At first, he saw the sixteen years old triplets, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. They were entertaining a group of high school girls. After that he saw the oldest brother, Zachariah going upstairs with some chick. At dining room Lucifer and Balthazar were playing beer pong. Now only one sheep was missing, Uriel. Well, actually he was a sheep from another herd. The Novak's adopted him fifteen years ago after his parents died.

Castiel decided to find something to do. He walked to kitchen and took himself one beer. He almost got hit by puke coming from really drunk girl. Wow, that was close! He took the beer and started wandering off if there would be any guys for him to entertain. He walked backyard and noticed Uriel swimming in their pool with some other kids. Castiel couldn't help but laugh at his brother, who was sinking every time he stopped swimming.

Dean watched himself from mirror trying to find something good to wear for the party. He ended up with dark jeans, black tight t-shirt and army green button up shirt that he left open. He smiled at the reflection slightly and grabbed his keys and phone with him. "Sammy, you ready?" he yelled. In that same second the brunet came out his own room wearing blue jeans, grey t-shirt and black hoodie. They both watched each other from the head to toe shaking their heads. When they were heading to downstairs John looked at them questioning.

"We're going to a party with Jo and others," Dean explained when Sam went to put on shoes. John asked what kind of party was it. "We are not going to drink or use drugs. We're coming home tonight," he answered. John asked about where they are going and Dean just hoped that he isn't going to drive them in there. It would be bad. "Some Novak's house. The principals kids are having party," Dean told him and was about to head out, when his dad rose up and got a pile of papers. He gave them to Dean so he would leave them to Naomi Novak, the principal of the school Dean was joining after Spring break.

Dean gave the papers to Sam when they sat in the car. "You can take them to the principal, right?" he asked as he started the car. Sam looked at him like denying the offer with his eyes. "Oh come on Sammy, I got things to do," he told while watching the traffic.

"With that attitude, you are not going to get laid, jerk," Sam rolled his eyes. Dean joined him with the eye rolling calling him a bitch. He wasn't going to have sex with anyone, not tonight. He wasn't into that kind of stuff right now. Maybe not ever.

Castiel Novak got inside the house. He still was lonely, because he hadn't found any guys to talk with. Okay, he could talk to anyone in this party, but after the talking he would like to do something else with their mouths. Just as he was giving up and going to drink alone, two guys came inside the house. He didn't care at the brunet so much, he looked way too young for his liking. But the other dude, with beautiful bright green eyes. Oh God! It was too early to be happy though. Some blonde girl went over to those guys with a wide smile.

Sam watched around in the house. He thought the party was amazing. Dean figured it had too many people and too much alcohol to drink and the music was too loud. Before they could get far from the door, Jo came by drunk as a skunk. He hugged Sam and tried to kiss Dean on the cheek, but she lurched and the drunk kiss went straight to Dean's lips. It was kind of gross. Like kissing your sister gross. He couldn't help but look like he just ate a citron. "Oops," Jo slurred out with a drunken laugh.

"I'm going to find something to drink," Sam said with a smile. Jo was happy to join him and Dean didn't even have the time to deny drinking from Sam. He wasn't going to run after his brother, so he decided to do his mission. He had to find Naomi Novak or her office.

"So, what brings you here, beauty?" Castiel asked with a smirk as he leaned to the nearest wall. He stared at Dean waiting for an answer. The blonde turned to look at him from head to toe, he repeated it few times before rolling his eyes and walking towards the stairs. Usually people had their office upstairs. But Castiel couldn't let go of this guy.

"What are you looking for, babe?" the dark haired teen asked this time smiling. Dean bit his tongue analyzing the boy in front of him. The one with the honest words were kind of cute, if you could say. He had amazing blue eyes, low tone and kissable lips. And the guy looked like he knew more about this house than anyone.

"Do you have any idea where's Naomi Novak?" Dean asked smiling to the guy. He couldn't believe it. He actually was talking to someone he didn't know. And he thought this night was going to be awful.

"Actually I do. She's in Europe. Why do you ask?" Castiel asked now curious about it. Why would this beautiful guy be looking at his mom. He wasn't that old. Maybe as old as Castiel himself. Something around seventeen or eighteen.

"Oh, crap. I was going to give here these papers that my dad asked me to deliver," the boy with dirty blonde said biting his lower lip. He showed Castiel the papers and the other grabbed them scanning them. At first he mumbled something before going to the stairs. Dean watched at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Well are you coming pretty boy?" Castiel asked turning around. Dean smiled a little when he walked behind the other guy. Stairs was a nice place to follow someone. He could stare at the other guys ass the whole trip to upstairs. It was seriously nice. Castiel ass was damn fine. For the record, not so bad company to Dean after all.

Castiel leaded the guy to his mom's workroom. After Dean was inside, he closed the door and leaned on it. Dean turned around looking at the boy raising his eyebrows. Castiel just smiled at him and went to the desk. He threw the papers on it and smirked slightly.

"So, you are coming to our school, Dean Winchester," he smirked as he red the name from the paper. He sat on the desk checking Dean out.

"Yeah, what do you care?" Dean asked standing there watching that dark haired boy.

"Oh, I care. I'm very caring person, when it involves a guy like you, Dean," he said and again smirked, but now he also winked at Dean. He just can't stop with the flirting. What a stubborn bastard. Doesn't notice, that I'm not interested, Dean thought keeping his famous poker face on.

"Good luck with that. I'm sure someone will fall for that if you keep trying, but I'm not that someone," Dean said. At first it's okay to listen flirting coming from this stranger, but now it was quite annoying. "And by the way, it's not distracting at all that you know my name and I don't know yours."

Castiel jumped down from the desk and walked right in front of Dean smirking like an idiot. "You are definitely not just someone, you're Dean freaking Winchester," he said from like three inches away from Dean's face. But he stepped back, when he smiled happily. "Oh, where are my manners. Castiel Novak, the son of the Eastwood High principal," he said as reaching his hand out for a handshake. Dean took the hand little bit confused as he looked at Castiel.

"Well, you already know my name, Castiel," Dean said smiling a little. Castiel? What kind of name is that? He frowned when he opened his mouth again to say something, "So your mom's away and you just throw a party while she's gone?"

"Well she wouldn't left this whole place just to me. I have my brothers here with me," Castiel explained as he sat back to the desk. Dean took one of the chairs in front of the desk and seated.

"Your brothers? How many brothers do you have?" Dean asked frowning a little. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know but it was too late to take it back.

"Oh, I have seven brothers. Do you have any siblings?" Castiel asked wanting to know more about this beautiful baby boy in front of him.

"Seven brothers, goddamnit, how old is your mother?" Dean said not expecting Castiel to answer to that question. He laughed a little before answered Castiel's question. "I have only one brother, and I'm sorry for saying this, but I think I wouldn't want to be you," he told and smiled.

Sam was standing in living rooms corner drinking a beer and talking to Jo, Chuck, Lisa, Kevin and some other people. Actually he wasn't participated to the conversation at all, he was too busy looking at this guy, who hanged out with some other guys. They were probably brothers. You could tell by the way they looked very similar. The stranger had noticed him too and they were staring at each other like their eyes were glued.

"I need a new beer," he said when he drank his red Solo cup empty and started walking towards the kitchen while staring at the guy he noticed almost at the same second he walked in this house. Actually he never got into the kitchen, because the cute stranger also 'needed a beer'. They ended up in someone's bedroom kissing each other.

"By the way, I'm Sam," the brunet introduced himself between kisses while leaning to the wall next to bed. He grabbed a little tighter from the guy's hips.

"Gabriel," the shorter teen said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck even tighter.


	2. The Party

**Enjoy the experience!**

After an hour of talking with Castiel, Dean was pretty sure, he liked the guy. If you didn't count the flirting, Castiel seemed okay. "I'm a little bit thirsty", the blonde said with a small smile as Castiel stood up and opened the door.

"Then let's go get you something to drink," Castiel said as he waited for Dean to get out before going out himself. He was still going to kiss those lips of Dean's. He had promised that after talking, he would use his mouth to something else. The talking was done and now he only had to wait for something else to happen.

When they were walking downstairs, there wasn't that many people left inside. It sounded like everyone had gone to the backyard, probably they had a great plan to go swimming. It sounded like that. "Well at least someone's having fun," Dean said, even though he couldn't care any less about alcohol, girl or swimming with alcohol and girls.

"Yeah they sure are," Cas answered as he sat to the bar stool in kitchen. He watched around and saw so much alcohol to drink that it felt like heaven. His brothers had gone pretty much over the limit this year. Dean also noticed the alcohol and he couldn't quite decide what to drink.

"I'm alcohol virgin. Could you help me to find something good to drink?" Dean asked as he turned to look at Castiel with smiling. _I'm virgin all the other ways too. _Castiel smirked as he reached over a bottle of Jägermeister.

"Then you have to start with this," he said and slid the bottle in front of Dean who looked at it as it would be poisoned. Castiel nodded with a smile as to encourage the blonde to taste it. Dean opened the bottle and took a long gulp. Castiel watched at him with wide eyes. _First time drinking._ Damn, now he couldn't let Dean escape from his attention. He wouldn't do it, not even if someone paid him to.

After Dean lowered the bottle, he felt tingling in the back of his throat. Actually it felt like he had swallowed a bunch of needles. Luckily, the warm feeling climbing up his throat replaced the awful feeling. The taste wasn't that bad either. It was sort of like liquorice and something else. "This actually isn't that bad", he admitted as he looked at the black haired boy.

**YWF**

At the meantime in one of the bedrooms Sam was making hickey in Gabriel's neck. When he was done, he brought the other teens lips on his own. They kept kissing until Gabriel started kissing first Sam's ear and then his neck. He ran his lips all the way to Sam's collarbone and started making hickey in there while tried to open Sam's belt buckle with one hand. After a moment he finally got it and opened jeans button. Gabriel pulled Sam's jeans down and massaged the growing boner with his other hand when the other was still around the brunet's neck. Sam lied on the bed when Gabriel went down on him getting the hard dick inside his moist and warm mouth. Sam couldn't do anything but moan loudly. He almost saw rainbows and fireworks when he closed his eyes.

**YWF**

Dean was getting slightly drunk from the Jägermaister. He liked it and was afraid to taste other alcohols. Castiel was drinking already his third cup of beer and he was starting to get a small buzz. A smile was stuck to his face as he looked Dean drinking. It hurt to smile so much, but he didn't stop. He took his red Solo cup from the counter. He poured one beer for Dean too, so he wouldn't be get too drunk.

"Should we join those idiots to the backyard?" he asked smirking a little when Dean accepted. Castiel held his cup as Dean took the red plastic cup full of beer. When they walked through the back door, they noticed what was actually going on in the pool. There was dozens of drunk people in the pool kissing and rubbing each others bodies. It was a huge turn-on to Castiel, but Dean just lifted his eyebrows up and looked for his friends. Jo was in the pool with Kevin, not a pretty sight, Chuck was with some brunet girl and Ash made his way down on some chick's neck. Lisa seemed to disappeared entirely and Sam was nowhere to be found.

Castiel looked for his brother and could only find five of them. Uriel was missing again, but now Gabriel was also nowhere to be found. Not that it's a shocker to Castiel. Gabriel always disappeared with someone early in the night.

"Would you like to go to swimming, handsome?" a pretty blonde girl asked with a flirtatious smile as he stood in front of Dean ignoring Castiel entirely. Castiel glared at the blonde as he was worried that his companion would actually go with the petite girl. Castiel shocked when Dean declined the offer with a smile.

"Why didn't you go?" Castiel asked as he sat down to the stairs. Dean took a place next to him and smirked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then you would of been all alone," he answered watching the happy teens in the pool and around dancing sexually in the rhythm of the music. It looked like a lots of fun, but not fun enough for Dean to participate. He wasn't drunk enough for that.

"I would be cool with that," Castiel said frowning. He didn't mind that Dean didn't want to leave him alone, but it was kind of strange. Castiel took a gulp from the cup and looked at the good looking guy next to him. He looked at those beautiful eyes, perfect lips and those awesome freckles that Dean had in his cheeks. He always had a thing for freckles.

After a moment Dean yawned after emptying his Solo cup. He was ready to go back home. He just needed to find Sam first. Going home without him was his deathwish. His dad seriously would kill him, if he would leave his brother in here. Actually John would probably kill him because it already was past midnight. Dean hadn't kept his promise by coming home before tomorrow.

"I think that I'm going to go find Sam and take him home," Dean said turning to look at Castiel. He hadn't noticed that the other teen had moved closer and now that he turned his head, there was like a few inches between their lips. Castiel stared at his lips and he stared at Castiel's eyes.

"Can you come with me?" Dean didn't want to go around looking for his brother alone. Castiel nodded and Dean stood reaching his hand to Castiel to help the guy up.

"Where should we go looking?" Castiel asked as he took the hand and used it to get standing. His balance wasn't the greatest at this point though his voice was as steady as sober.

"I don't know. I bet he's somewhere inside," Dean said as Castiel took the final gulp from his cup. They started to walk inside and Castiel tried not to stare Dean too much, but he couldn't help it. He usually wasn't like this but it might be the slight buzz talking.

"You think he's with someone in one of the bedrooms?" Castiel asked biting his lip. Inside he left his empty cup to nearest table and kept walking next to Dean. They were heading to upstairs to look for Sam. This time Castiel walked behind Dean and totally stared at his ass wanting to touch it. He just didn't want to ruin everything. Dean hadn't showed any feelings this night and Castiel didn't want to try bring anything up that wasn't there.

"I think he is. He says no to too much alcohol, but he never resists sex," Dean said with a laugh. Even Castiel laughed. His younger brothers, the triplets was just like Dean's brother. Never say no to sex. That's what Castiel was when he was younger so he totally understands.

Castiel opened the first door and the sight wasn't pretty. Dean looked inside too and there was some serious fucking going on between two guys and one girl. Their eyes widened as Castiel closed the door looking Dean and holding his laugh. Behind the second door there was nothing. The third door there was two guys sleeping so cute together. Even it was cute Dean's and Castiel's eyes again widened little.

"Dude, that's my brother in there," Dean said quietly trying not to wake those love birds up. He looked at Castiel who was staring inside the room.

"My brother is in there too," Cas said and Dean had to put hand in front of his mouth so he couldn't start laughing. He was about to split in two trying not to laugh. They were looking at each other. The laugh disappeared somewhere. Cas noticed the intense feeling between them. He wanted to go for it but he didn't.

"You wanna wake your brother up?" Castiel said as he opened the door little more. He didn't know why he had asked. Of course Dean would wake his brother up and then leave. Maybe just part of Castiel wished he wouldn't go.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said as he walked into the room and lightly shaking Sam tried to wake him up careful not to wake the other one, Castiel's brother.


	3. Mary Jane

**Please, enjoy!**

Dean woke up at seven o'clock. He wasn't too happy about it, because he was home at one AM. _Six hours of sleep. Great._ Dean never could go back to sleep after he had woken up. He decided leave Sam getting some sleep. The guy wouldn't too happy if someone dragged him out of bed.

Everyone was sleeping, seriously. Jo didn't answer, or Chuck, or Ash. Dean left his phone alone. He sighed and got out of bed. He walked to the closet and started to pull out clothes trying to find something to wear. He ended up with grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

As Dean walked downstairs he kept thinking about Castiel. He could go check on the guy and the house. The party didn't stop when Dean left. It actually got even worse.

Dean walked around living room but he couldn't find his old man from the couch. Normally John slept there. His dad hadn't slept not once in his own bedroom. Dean wondered where John was but the thought disappeared the same second a blue car appeared next to his Impala in the front yard.

**YWF**

Castiel Novak waked up with a hideous hangover. He drank so much, he still probably has alcohol inside. He felt a warm breathing in his neck as he turned around. He saw kind of good looking guy sleeping. Castiel lifted his eyebrows up and stared at the guy next to him. The boy had cute freckles and dark brown hair. He stared at the guy for a minute or so trying to think if he knew him from school. He decided that he hadn't seen him before.

Castiel heard low roaring from the outside. First he wondered what the hell it was, but then he realised it came from car. He took a look at the clock frowning. _Who would be coming here 7.30 AM?_ The voice from the car was beautiful though. Good sound to wake up. He stood next to the bed looking around for his clothes. He's not going out totally nude. Not going to happen.

**YWF**

Dean parked his car to the driveway. As soon as he got out of the Impala he noticed all the teens sleeping front porch. He walked to the front door keeping a paper bag in his hand. He couldn't show up Castiel's door without bringing something with him. He walked straight inside, because no one probably were there to open a door to him. The house looked horrible inside. The sleeping hangover teens looked even worse. Plenty of blackmail material here.

Dean walked to the stairs thinking Castiel might be in one of the rooms. He had told yesterday which one is his, but Dean didn't remember that so well. He stand to the hall a moment before opening one of the doors. _Nope, Cas is not in there. _Dean tried a second door he thought would be Castiel's room. First he saw a guy with freckles sleeping under white sheets. He didn't think Castiel would be in there but still opened the door entirely. He saw familiar dark haired teen pulling up black sweatpants hiding his nudity.

"Brought you some breakfast," Dean said with a smile. Castiel looked at him a bit shocked, but shrugged it away and walked towards the green eyed boy. Dean didn't even pay attention to the fact that Castiel had slept with the guy in his bed.

"Oh, thanks", the black haired boy said with a small smile. Dean went to the hall and Cas walked out quickly glancing the guy in his bed before closing the door. Dean smiled again and he had to smile back. He didn't know why the guy had brought him breakfast. Half of the time yesterday Castiel was trying to get into his pants. And probably would've succeed if Dean baby brother wouldn't been with him.

"There's coffee and bacon cheeseburger," the blonde told smiling again giving the back to Castiel. They walked towards the stairs heading downstairs.

"Why would you do that?" Castiel asked confused but took the bag. As soon as he looked somewhere else than forward he tripped to the stairs. He would of dropped, but Dean grabbed him from the wrist.

"Wow, that was close," Dean almost yelled as he pulled the dark haired teen back to his feet laying his other hand to Castiel's side making sure the boy wasn't going to fall again.

"Dude, thanks," he said standing there a moment. Dean blushed a little and release the other boy from his grip. "You just saved my life," he laughed a little and grabbed banister as he started walking down the stairs.

"Oh, that's why I'm here. I guess," Dean said walking behind the other. Castiel left his breakfast to the kitchen as Dean followed him to backyard. It was a mess. So much cleaning.

"I don't think my brothers are going to be happy when they wake up," Castiel laughed. Laughing made him remember that he had an awful headache. He grimaced. He decided to go to the pond that was on the other side of the field behind their house. It was always so peaceful in there.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be either if my house would look like that," Dean said and laughed with Castiel. He didn't know why he came here. He hadn't eaten breakfast either and yet he drove across the town to bring food to some stranger. "Where are we going?"

"To meet a friend," Castiel answered simply and kept walking forward.

Dean walked right after Castiel. He wondered where exactly they were heading, but he didn't complain. Sunrise, flowers, fresh grass and all that, equals heaven. That all was before he saw the pretty little pond. There were waterlilies coming underwater. Castiel walked next to the pond. He sat down and glanced at Dean. Dean sat next to him and smiled.

"Maybe you're not that big of a douchebag that I thought," Dean said calmly watching sunrise. He could feel Castiel's eyes on him and he turned to look at the boy next to him smirking.

"Gee, thanks. I guess. If it was a compliment," the dark haired boy said laughing a little. He started scavenging his pockets looking for something. Dean was about to say something, but then he saw the joint that Castiel took from his pocket. He was about to light it, but he looked at Dean. "I wasn't expecting any company, so I only have one. But we can share?"

"Oh God, no thanks," Dean refused as politely as he could and started looking the pond. He still followed Castiel corner of his eye.

"You never have done it?" Castiel asked sounding really worried. Dean smiled a little, but tried to keep his face zero readings.

"What? Tried to ruin my brains? No," Dean answered. He liked his brains, so he didn't do drugs. "And where is that friend you talked about?"

"Meet my second best friend, Mary Jane," Castiel answered first to the second question. Then he started thinking answer for the other while Dean rolled his eyes. "I think you should know that marijuana is 100 times less deadly than alcohol. Also ganja is safer than alcohol."

"Oh, maybe I should start smoking weed instead of drinking alcohol," Dean said sarcastically. He doesn't even drink. He doesn't party like other teens in his age. And yesterday he drank alcohol for the first time in forever. It was about time he got up from his no-alcohol-no-drugs-no-sex -pit. Still it didn't mean to do it all at the same day.

"Maybe you should. You wouldn't be that cranky and a buzzkiller," Castiel mumbled lighting his joint. He also started staring ahead of them.

After a long moment of silence Dean decided to break the awkwardness. "Can't believe that I met you last night and we're already fighting like little girls," Dean laughed. Castiel started smiling.

"So do you have anything else, you haven't done ever?" Castiel had to ask. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"Well yesterday I drank alcohol for the first time. It went pretty well. And I have never touched any kind of drugs. I have never kissed anyone like properly. And… Um," Dean watched away from Castiel. "I've never had… Sex," Dean said quietly. He couldn't stop turning red as a tomato. He bit his lower lip and found suddenly the ground super interesting.

Castiel listened and nodded few times, but he almost dropped his joint as he started to cough all the sudden. _Never had sex?! How he survives?_ Dean lifted his hand to Castiel's back smiling a little - the guy didn't still have a shirt on.

"I'm okay, I'm fine," Castiel said as he finished coughing. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Great example of the reason I haven't told people," Dean said taking his hand away from the Novak's back.

"May I ask your sexual orientation?" Cas asked as he stared the blonde. He noticed the first time how freaking long his eyelashes were as Dean stared the ground.

"I think I'm asexual. Not sure. Never had a chance to… Well, you know," Dean said awkwardly. He wanted this conversation to end. He wasn't comfortable with these sort of things.

"Isn't that like… Lack of sexual attraction?" Castiel asked almost horrified. He couldn't believe it. He was so into this guy that he was almost little bit sad.

"Yeah. Before you ask, I never had a boner," Dean said licking his lips quickly. He turned to see what Castiel were doing. He took one breath the poison frowning and then he grinned. Dean wasn't sure what to expect from that. He still couldn't stop staring at Castiel' good looks, when the guy was shirtless. Even though he didn't get any sexual thoughts about people, he still thought some of them are pretty attractive and great feast for the eyes.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks for the information," Castiel said smirking. Now he found himself something to do during spring break. He decided it was his mission to introduce Dean to the awesome world of sex. Dean thought that he looked like an idiot, but wasn't going to mention it. "Do you even swear? Or are you too saint for that too?"

Dean chuckled before answering, "I'm not that horrible at being a teenager. Yeah, I swear, but not just in every sentence," Dean said with a smile. He looked around biting his lip a little. "But enough of talking about me. Let's talk about you. You have time, right?" He didn't have anyone else to hang out with. Since Jo was going to hunting trip with her mom and some of her mom's friends, she would be back right before school starts.

"Too bad. It would of been lovely to make swearing words come out of that pretty mouth of yours for the first time," Castiel kept flirting with the green eyed boy like that wasn't awkward at all. "But sure, I totally can use my whole spring break talking about myself," Castiel said smirking. Before he stood up, he threw the joint in the pound so it would start a fire in dry grass.

"I guess you would like that," Dean said as he stood up. Castiel started walking back to the house. He still needed to eat his breakfast that Dean had brought. This time Dean walked next to his new 'friend' - if that was the right title he used. Castiel looked at Dean smiling before he turned to look his destination.

"So, you want to grab some lunch before I have to start cleaning?" Castiel asked while sitting next to Dean in the sofa. They had been waking up the teenagers all morning and finally eleven o'clock they got the last one out. It had been hard to make them leave. They had sat down for a moment waiting something to happen. Cas' brothers were still sleeping.

"Maybe we could, I'm starving," Dean answered as he got up. He stared at Castiel, who fortunately had a shirt on. Still the guy looked kind of cute and kissable. Even though Dean didn't feel sexually attracted to anyone, he still enjoyed dreaming what it would be like.

"Let's go then, Rapunzel," Castiel said as he stood up and started to walk towards the front door grabbing his wallet into his pocket. Dean walked right behind him and smiled a little. He was getting lunch with Castiel. The first time he was thankful that they moved in Kansas.

"Did you just name me after a Disney princess?" Dean asked laughing. No one had never called him nothing like that.

"You deserve the nickname," Cas said shrugging his shoulders.

**And yes, it's going to take some time to get these two idjits together, so don't complain about it.**


	4. Bonding

**Enjoy!**

Dean was staring at Castiel while waiting their waitress to bring them their food. Actually that pretty blonde could at least take their order for Benny, who makes the food in this particular diner. But she was too busy with flirting with Castiel. And the black haired boy didn't mind at all. He was encouraging her. Dean was getting irritated but he was a patient and peaceful person, so he didn't say anything. She only left when Benny yelled her name from kitchen.

"Well. She was nice", Dean said trying not to sound so bitter and annoyed. He looked after the girl who had very long legs that were in a relationship with the waitresses outfit. Dean was fine with the idea that he looked more the outfit than the body inside it. If it was a guy then maybe… He had started to notice that he wasn't into girls like he was to guys. Too bad waiters don't wear dresses.

"Oh come on princess, she was hot," blue-eyed boy said smiling to his companion. He ran his hand through his hair trying to get it look like he didn't just wake up. He had been wanting a haircut for a month but he never got in the barber shop and now his hair was poking in every direction.

"Actually she was quite ugly from the face. You were just looking at her body," the blonde teen said. He was about to add something insulting but the girl, Chastity walked back smiling. He placed their plates in front of them.

"Here's the receipt, honey," Chastity said giving it to blue-eyed boy just quickly glancing at Dean. Castiel looked at the receipt noticing the phone number written in it. He looked after her and shrugged a little bit.

Dean was eating his french fries and just staring at Castiel. He tried to come up with a subject for a conversation. He didn't like the fact that he didn't have anything to say.

"Do you want any dessert?" Castiel asked when he got his second burger of the day eaten. Dean lifted his eyes to Cas' baby blues with a little surprise.

"Perhaps pie," the blonde man said glancing the few fries in the red basket. He quickly finished eating looking up when Castiel was looking for a waitress. Castiel rolled his eyes when he couldn't find Chastity.

"First she's all over you and the next she's nowhere to be found", Castiel said irritated. He turned to look at Dean apologetically. Dean was not going to get any pie today.

"It's okay, we live next to a diner, so I can get pie later. How much did my food cost?" he asked knowing that Castiel had the receipt. He was already getting his wallet out of his jeans pocket.

"I'm going to pay the whole bill, don't worry about it. You got me breakfast, remember?" Castiel was smiling and Dean had to smile back at him. They both got up and Castiel left few bills on the table. While they were heading out, Chastity walked past them smirking and winking to Castiel. Dean sat inside his car and turned to look at the black haired teen.

"So where are we going?" he asked and started the car. He pulled of the parking lot of Benny's diner and glanced at the Novak boy.

"I should probably go home cleaning," Castiel said. Dean nodded and turned on the radio hearing on of Taylor Swift's song being afraid he's ears were going to bleed. On the way to the Novak's residence the blonde boy got used to the pop music blasting inside his car. When he parked the car Castiel was about to get out of the car, but then remembered something.

"You have my number, right?" he said questioningly. Dean shook his head. Nope, he didn't have Castiel's number. If he had, he probably would've called Castiel making sure the boy was awake 7:30 AM.

"Huh, I guess I forgot to give it to you yesterday," Castiel was very thoughtful before he gave Dean his phone. Dean understood what he had to do so he opened the screen lock and glanced the Whatsapp conversation that was open. So that was the thing he was doing in the diner. Dean went quickly out from the conversation but he got a good glance of the last thing Chastity had sen. '_Come see me at 9'._ No one goes on a date that late. Dean just bit his tongue while adding his number in Castiel's contact list that contained more people than had been in the party yesterday. There were at least 300 numbers.

"See you later, Castiel", Winchester boy said giving Castiel his phone back before Castiel got out of the car. Castiel walked to the porch and stood there watching Dean drive away. He didn't know why he hadn't asked Dean stay with him. It's not like he had to get ready for the 'date'. Chastity was only interested in having some fun before going to sleep. Nothing more.

Castiel walked inside while sending Dean a text message just making sure that he had given the right number. He looked around in the house hearing an argument going on in kitchen. He heard Zachariah and the triplets. This couldn't be good. Brothers fighting was bad for the family. Last year their family was torn apart but they found a way to make everything alright. Castiel decided to intervene before something bad happened. Zachariah had kind of a temper.

**YWF**

Dean parked his car in front of his house. He could go hang out with Joanna since he just got a free afternoon. He walked inside and saw his father sitting in the kitchen table. He said quick hello before heading to his own room. John called Dean's name and he had to turn around. He looked at his father questioningly.

"I need to take a quick trip with Bobby so you and your brother are going to spend some time in Topeka," he told with sincere look. Dean furrowed his eyebrows unhappily. Yes, of course he was always happy to see his mother but it didn't automatically mean he wanted to go see her now. Dean saw his mother few months ago when they were on winter break. Last time they hadn't had any time to spend as a family because Mary had to work the whole week. She didn't have the motherly side in her anymore. She made them dinner and breakfast and made the boys go asleep at 11PM but it wasn't the same after she left them seven years ago.

"Did you tell Sam already?" Dean asked and walked in kitchen. He noticed the two empty beer bottles on the counter and one nearly empty in John's hands. Dean opened the fridge and took a can of soda out of it.

"He was still asleep when I talked with Mary about it. Didn't want to wake him since you came home a bit late," John said watching Dean with raised eyebrows trying to get an explanation out of the blonde boy.

"I didn't notice the time. I was having so much fun with Jo and the others," Dean said sincerely sitting down in the table with his father. He was never a good liar so he tried to find something else to say so his dad wouldn't suspect anything. "And I met the principal's son. Or one of them," he continued hoping John would let this one go.

"Yes, I heard that she has a quite few children living in that mansion of hers," John said thinking about it for a second. He took a sip from the beer bottle and looked at Dean. "Was he nice?" he asked smiling fondly.

"Yeah a few," Dean said thinking about the 7 Novak brothers. He had seen only two of them. I mean he might have seen them in the party but didn't know about it. When his father asked about Castiel, he could feel the warmth creeping up his neck. "Oh yeah, he's fine. If you like the type," he said mumbling. The conversation ended there because Sam ran downstairs like he was in a hurry.

"Where ya goin?" John asked with gruff voice. Sam turned to look at his father and brother like he just been caught doing something he shouldn't. Dean raised his eyebrows when Sam said that he was going to meet a friend. Dean knew that Sam didn't have friends except Jo and Kevin. School hadn't started yet and last night Sam only met Castiel's brother. "You're leaving in Topeka tomorrow and coming back after the day before school starts. You can go buy clothes with your mother," John said raising from the table. He walked out of the kitchen going in living room to watch TV. Both Sam and Dean knew that their mother wouldn't be taking them to buy new clothes. She could give money and directions to mall but she wouldn't come along.

"You need a ride?" Dean asked standing up. He had to talk with Sam about the upcoming week because they had to spend time with each other while they were in Topeka. A lot.


	5. Hanging Out

"Are we actually going to see mom?" Sam asked cheerfully. He always loved to see their mother. He wasn't mad that she left. He was fully aware the type of person John was. He just couldn't understand why Dean was so loyal to John.

"Yeah, dad's going somewhere with Bobby", Dean said while driving back to Novak residence. Sam first didn't want the ride from Dean but he didn't have much time to argue because he had made plans with Gabriel.

"If we are there for two weeks we probably get spend a lot of time with mom," Sam said smiling to the idea of seeing Mary Winchester after couple of months.

Dean almost said something about it but he didn't want to ruin Sam's happiness. He knew already that their mom would be working. Dean couldn't blame her about being hard working woman. "Yeah, sure," he said smiling. He stopped the car in Novak's driveway getting out of the car.

"You don't have to come inside," Sam said watching Dean with raised eyebrows. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Sam ran his hand through his brown locks and glanced Dean before walking to the front door.

"I'm not here because of you or your little boyfriend," Dean said smirking to his brother. Sam didn't even have the time to knock on the door when a boy with golden brown hair opened the door smiling. His smile disappeared when his eyes moved from Sam to Dean.

"Cassie! His back," Gabriel yelled and grabbed Sam's hand. Dean stepped inside and closed the door watching Gabriel pull Sam upstairs. He shook his head while standing there waiting for _Cassie. _He smiled to the nickname.

"What are you doing in here?" Castiel asked when he showed up next to the same wall Dean had seen him the day before. Dean stood awkwardly next to the front door.

"I just brought Sam here. And I thought that since I was already here I just could stay for a bit," Dean said licking his lips nervously. He was a bit afraid that Castiel would ask him to leave. He looked around in the house.

"Oh, okay. You want to watch a movie or something?" Castiel asked smiling. Now he didn't have to feel bad for not asking the blonde boy to spend time with him for the rest day. Dean was doing it all by himself.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Dean said. Cas asked him to follow when he started walking upstairs and towards his own room. Dean followed with happy smile. This was a good way spending the day. Except he had to leave before 9PM.

Dean and Castiel were watching Bond-movies all afternoon. They was watching the fourth one when Castiel's phone buzzed. Dean was curious about it because he knew it was getting late and soon he had to go home because Castiel had a thing going on later. Castiel said nothing when he checked his phone. He just hummed and kept watching the movie. Dean studied Castiel not paying any attention to the movie. After a while Castiel turned to look at Dean with raised eyebrows. Dean just turned to look at the movie like he just hadn't stared at the boy next to him.

"We should do this more often," the black haired boy said suddenly. He thought about the coming two weeks when he didn't have to go to school. "Maybe next week?" Castiel questioned. It could be fun to just sit next to Dean in his room while watching movie from his flat screen.

"Sorry, we're going to spend time with my mom. I mean we're just going to live in her house for two weeks while she's working," Dean said hoping Cas would understand that Sam was the one going to be with him in there.

"Can't you come from your mom's house?" Castiel asked smiling. He didn't know why he wanted so sincerely spend time with Dean. Even if it's just watching movies and eating popcorn.

"She lives in Topeka. It's not that far away but I think I'm going to see you in school next time," Dean explained. He could drive from Topeka to Lawrence but John wouldn't be happy that the one time he had gotten some time for the boys to spend with their mom, Dean wasn't even in there.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I can come up with something to do," Castiel said smirking and winking at Dean. He was a little bit disappointed. But at least they would meet at school. Dean smiled to him and turned to look at the screen. The movie was always ending and Dean bit his lip.

"It's getting late, I should go home," Dean said watching the movie ending happily like they always do. He stood up from Castiel's king size bed. Castiel glanced at the clock in his wall noticing it was almost 8PM.

"Oh look at the time flying. Well I guess I'll see you later then? At school, right?" Castiel said standing up. He licked his lips trying to understand his own behavior. He didn't usually just sit in his room watching movies without any ulterior motives.

"Yeah, see you then, Cas," Dean wondered if he dared to hug the dark haired teen and he decided to go for it. Castiel was surprised but he hugged back. "It was nice spending time with you," Dean said and took a step back. He turned around and started to walk downstairs. He reached the front door but had to stop.

"Dean," Castiel said loudly from the stairs. Dean turned around to look at the blue-eyed boy. "Are you going to leave Sam here?" he asked just making sure.

"He's probably having too much fun with your brother so I come get him tomorrow," Dean said smiling. He didn't want to know what was Sam doing with Gabriel and he was not going to intervene anything he couldn't never erase from his mind.

"See you tomorrow then," Castiel said with a wink before Dean opened the door and disappeared out of the door. Castiel smiled after Dean and walked back to his room glancing himself from the full-length mirror. He should definitely change his clothes and do something to his hair that was sticking in every direction. Even though Chastity had liked him like this he still could freshen up a little bit.

**YWF**

Dean woke up middle of the night sweaty and breathing heavily. He was having one of his nightmares again. They always started happily.

_They were driving to somewhere. It was dark outside but in the car was warm and happy atmosphere. Dean was laughing at something. He was sitting in the back seat with Sam and his father was driving. His mother was sitting next to his father opening a bag of gummy bears. She gave the bag to Dean and he grabbed a fistfull of them before offering it to his brother. One of the gummy bears fell on the floor and Dean ducked to get it back._

Dean sat up from his bed trying to calm his voice. He grabbed some piece of fabric - probably his shirt - from the floor and wiped the cold sweat off of his face and neck. He still could remember the voice.

_Dean tried to find the gummy bear from the floor when he heard a screech. The car suddenly stopped and Dean hitted his head to his father's seat and everything went black._

Dean tried to get a hold of his lamp but it wasn't there. _It had been there, next to his bed for the last three years. Where was it? _Dean looked around in the dark room. He took a deep breath and stood up to the cold floor still looking around being paranoid as hell. He saw a white door right in the middle of a dark wall and knew that the lightswitch was right next to it. He just wasn't sure he should go there. _Calm down. It was just a dream, nothing can hurt you in a dream. _It was the thing his mother always said when he or Sam had a bad dream. With that thought Dean walked to the lightswitch and turned the lights on. The sudden light made his eyes hurt and when he closed his eyelids he could see the yellow lights in the ceiling.

_He was lying down in a bed - very uncomfortable bed - and something was in front of his mouth. Dean lifted his hand to the thing. It was plastic cup that had a tube attached to it. He heard some people talking and Dean lifted his head to see where it was coming from. There was red and blue light flashing. He couldn't see much but he heard two people talking. "Did anyone else survive?" "No, he's the only one". They didn't talk after that and Dean lied down again. Suddenly a man sat next to his bed. "Angels are watching over you boy," the man said smiling._

Dean looked around in his room. Hi noticed the lamp that was on top of his computer table. That's why he couldn't get the lights on. Dean walked back to his bed and sat down. He took his phone and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 AM. He knew he couldn't sleep anymore so he stood up and started making the bed. When he was ready he grabbed the shirt he was wiping his sweat earlier. He walked quietly to the hallway because he wasn't sure if John was home. The blonde boy left his room door open so it would bring at least some light to the dark hallway. He walked downstairs and checked the couch. For his sake it was empty and he turned the lights on in living room. He opened the door to utility room and threw his shirt in the dirty clothes basket. Dean walked in kitchen to make himself some coffee.

While the coffee was draining in the pan Dean was standing under a warm shower. He washed his hair and body carefully. He turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. He dried his hair first before wrapping it around his waist. Dean brushed his teeth quickly and walked in his own room starting to look for clothes from his closet. He ended up with a white t-shirt and dark jeans. Dean walked downstairs glancing the clock in the kitchen wall. It was almost 5AM. He still had few hours before he could go get Sam. He looked through the boxes in kitchen trying to find coffee cups. Maybe he should start unpacking the boxes if his father weren't going to do it. Dean found the coffee cups and he grabbed one of them pouring coffee in it. He opened the refrigerator's door and took milk out pouring some of it with his coffee. He planted the milk back in the fridge and walked back in his room with his cup of coffee.

**YWF**

Castiel woke up with the feeling of pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw a blonde girl resting her head over his chest. He looked around in the room trying to find a clock. He didn't find one and his leather jacket was on the floor. He stood up trying not to wake Chastity up. He succeeded and looked for his clothes. He pulled his black skinny jeans and dark blue button up on. Castiel grabbed his jacket and shoes leaving the room. He put his shoes on and walked to the stairs. He took his phone from his pocket looking at the clock. It was 8:13 AM. He planted it back in his pocket and started closing the buttons in his shirt while walking downstairs.

"Good morning. You want coffee?" someone said from Castiel's left. He turned and saw a young girl. She was maybe fourteen years old. She was holding a cup in her hands and offering it to Castiel.

"I'm sorry but I must go," Castiel said smiling to the girl. He opened the door and glanced at the girl one last time before walking outside. He started walking to home annoyed that Zachariah had taken his car to go see some friends in Wichita. Now he had to walk around until Zachariah would come back.

Castiel ruffled his hair while walking over the street to the other side. He didn't even look at the car waiting for Castiel to go over the street. He was walking when a car stopped right next to him. He looked at it confused as hell. He saw the black Impala and heard the classic rock playing loudly inside. He saw Dean smiling inside. Castiel smiled and got to the car.

"You need a ride?" Dean asked while turning the music down. Castiel nodded and got in. Castiel stared at Dean trying to figure him out. Dean was tapping the steering wheel with his fingers even though there weren't any music playing.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked with furrowed eyebrows. He looked the passing scenery before turning to stare at Dean again.

"Going to get Sam. I assume you're going home?" the blonde boy said questioningly and quickly glanced at Castiel. He didn't look too long still remembering the nightmare about a car crash.

"Yeah, I'm going home," Castiel answered smiling a little bit. He looked Dean from head to toes and back up. The white shirt made justice to Dean's muscular torso and Castiel could smell the cologne, shampoo and leather from his seat. The nice smell came from Dean.

"Where were you this early?" Dean asked stopping to traffic lights. He looked at Castiel with raised eyebrows. Castiel wasn't the kind of person who woke up early.

"I was seeing a friend," Castiel answered and saw their neighbors house knowing he would be home soon. Dean said a simple okay for an answer before turning on Castiel's driveway. He stopped the car and got out of the car at the same time as Castiel did. They walked to the front door Dean coming behind Castiel.

"When are you leaving?" Castiel asked while he unlocked the door and stepped inside giving Dean space to walk past him before he closed the door. He turned to look at Dean's amused smile.

" Aw, don't sound so sad, darling. It's not like I'm not coming back," Dean said laughing a little bit. Castiel smirked to the nickname and took his jacket off.

"What if you get kidnapped?" Castiel said with a teasing voice.

"Trust me, they'd bring him back," Sam said from the stairs. He looked like he just woke up and Gabriel looked the same standing next to him. Dean poked his tongue out but smiled after it.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows. Sam nodded and stepped the last stair but Gabriel pulled him back for a kiss. Gabriel was standing still in the stairs but because of their length difference it was like they were equal length. Castiel smirked and made a gagging sound. Dean shook his head laughing a little bit when Gabriel flipped the bird towards Castiel while still kissing Sam. When Sam pulled back from the kiss with a smile Dean opened the door.

"See ya Cas," he said before walking outside. He heard Sam walking after him with a goofy smile. Dean was smiling but it was amused smile.


	6. Topeka

**Enjoy!**

Dean was going through his cassettes while driving. He was trying to find this one AC/DC mixtape and he couldn't let Sam do it. Sam could never touch his cassettes. He turned to Kansas Turnpike and drove between two cars. He found the mixtape and putted it in throwing the box that contains all his cassettes backseat. Dean turned the music up not wanting to speak to Sam. Sam was looking at him annoyed but he just settled back in his seat looking at the landscape. They weren't talking at all. Both boys sat quietly half an hour. Dean was enjoying the music and the ride. Sam was waiting to get to see Mary.

"What was her address?" Dean asked suddenly. Sam snapped out of his thoughts turning to look at Dean. He took his phone in his hands searching for his mother's message where was her address. Sam showed it to Dean and Dean read it quickly before turning back to look at the street. He turned his navigator on from his phone and looked at it for a few seconds trying to memorize the six turns they would have to make when they got next to the hospital. Dean shoved his phone to Sam and kept driving. "Tell me when we have to turn," Dean said turning to left. That was the only turn he remembered.

**YWF**

When they pulled in their mother's driveway next to a light blue Toyota Prius it was already twelve o'clock. A blonde woman came out of the house wearing dark police uniform. The boys got out of the car and Mary smiled at them happily.

"Oh I thought you weren't coming at all," Mary said and walked in front of Sam giving him a hug. Dean walked around the car to hug his mother. He was happy to see her but he didn't like the fact that she was clearly leaving to work. "I'm sorry but I have to leave to work but I will be back before six. If you haven't eaten lunch yet there's some chicken in the fridge. When I come home I'll make dinner for you two," she said looking at Sam smiling. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smiled understanding. Even though Dean understood that working hard was a way to get in places but family was more important.

"We ate lunch already," Sam said while Dean was getting their duffle bags from the trunk. Dean slammed the trunk closed and walked past Sam to the house. "Have a good day at work, mom," Sam said and kissed Mary's cheek before going after Dean.

"There is a spare key on the kitchen table," Mary yelled after Sam before getting in her car and driving to work.

"You could at least pretend to enjoy your time in here," Sam said annoyed when he left his shoes next to the door. Dean was taking his grey high-top sneakers off when Sam grabbed his own duffle back and walked through the hallway in the quest room. Dean rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen. He took the spare key from the table shoving it in his pocket. He walked to the refrigerator and opened it looking inside. He saw a six pack of Coke in there. Dean took two cans closing the refrigerator. He went back in ventibutle to get his duffle back and walked to the guest room.

"Think fast," Dean said and threw the other soda for Sam. Sam wasn't even facing him but he turned around quickly and catched the flying can of Coke. Dean opened his can and took a big gulp from it.

"Why don't you like being in here?" Sam said sitting on his bed to the left side of the room. They had to share a room with each other because Mary had only one guest room. At least there were two beds.

"Because we got nothing to do in here. She's never around and we're just sitting here waiting for her to come and make us dinner," Dean answered and sat on his own bed looking at Sam. He took another sip from his Coke and bit his lip.

"It's not like we're hostages in here. Mom hasn't forbid us from going outside," Sam told Dean while opening his soda. Dean rolled his eyes at him taking a sip from his Coke.

"We don't live in here so we don't know this area. The only place we know is that freaking diner near the supermarket," Dean said making hand gestures not even sure if he pointed in the right direction.

"Well let's go drive around then," Sam said standing up from his bed. He was already going when Dean stopped him.

"Are we just going to drive around Topeka and try to find something to do?" Dean asked as he stood up raising his eyebrows. He was totally up for it. It was surprising that Sam suggested it.

**YWF**

Dean was sitting opposite of her mother in the round kitchen table. They were eating chicken sauce with rice and fresh salad. Sam was asking Mary about her work day and Mary asked what they did while she was working.

"We were just driving around. Nothing much," Sam answered smiling. He looked at Dean who just kept eating his food.

After dinner Sam and Dean sat on the living room couch turning the TV on. Sam was going through channels and Dean just sat there trying not to fall asleep. He didn't know why he was so tired. Maybe because he rose up from his bed before the sun. Who knows.

"I'm going to do some paperwork, but if you need me, just knock on my door," Mary said behind the couch. The boys nodded at the same time while watching a document about world's most dangerous animals.

It was like that every day. If Dean and Sam weren't wandering around in Topeka, they were sitting inside watching TV. Every evening Mary came home, made dinner and left the boys in the living room when she went to do paperwork. In 25th of March there was a small difference. Mary had made some pie for dessert. She told that she still made pie every Friday. Dean and Sam remembered her making different pies every Friday when they were living under one household. Dean ate almost half of it thanking Mary for the dinner afterwards with a smile. Pie made everything better. It could always cure Dean.

**YWF**

One day Sam went to work with Mary and Dean was left alone. He spent the whole day in Mary's house watching bad movies that Mary owned. On Sunday 3rd of April Sam and Dean were packing their stuff when Mary walked in with something in her hands.

"I know this comes a little bit late, but I never got the chance to give you your birthday present," Mary said when she gave Dean a box wrapped in green wrapping paper. Dean took it surprised but lifted his eyes from the gift to her mother smiling warmly.

"Thanks, mom," he said giving her a hug. It was Mary's time to be surprised. It was the first time in two weeks that Dean had called her mom. Even Sam was taken aback by that. When the hug was over Dean grabbed his duffle bag and smiled to her mother when he walked out of the room. Sam gave a quick hug for Mary and walked after Dean taking his duffle bag with him.

In home Dean walked straight to upstairs with his present. He wanted to see what's inside. Sam walked after him and noticed that John wasn't home yet. He wasn't in the kitchen or in the living room and he never used his own room. Sam sighed and walked into Dean's room.

"Dean? Can you take me to school tomorrow?" Sam asked. Dean planted the gift he got from Mary to his table and turned to look at Sam.

"Of course I can. It's too bad dad doesn't have money to buy you your own car," Dean tried to make a conversation with Sam. They rarely spent time together when they were at home. Both of them had their own affairs to attend to. Now after two weeks in Topeka, they might start hanging out more.


End file.
